tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Adventures (PC game)
Infogrames |composers = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |voice_actors = Michael Angelis Robin Smith |platforms = PC |released = 2001 }} Railway Adventures is a PC game developed by Minds Eye Productions and published by Smoby Players in Europe and Infogrames in North America. The game was released in 2001. It came with a control console that could be placed over the keyboard, though it can also be played using the keyboard itself. Plot This game gives players the chance to drive Thomas and help with important jobs around the Island of Sodor. The game starts when the player learns to drive Thomas. The player then helps out with four adventures on Sodor and earns certificates. There are also four mini games that can be played while exploring the Island. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (TV series clips only) * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Trevor * Caroline * Cranky * Horrid Lorries * Tom Tipper * Bulstrode (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Brendam * Brendam Docks * Elsbridge * Culdee Fell * The Mail Depot Levels * All Aboard (also known as Thomas Helps Bertie) - Help Thomas take Bertie's passengers around the Island. * It's a Landslide - Help to place the foundations of the Viaduct. Then help Cranky load tracks and then place them on the bridge so Percy can cross. * The Missing Mail Truck - Help Thomas find the mail truck that Diesel has taken. Then help Percy, Edward and James to load the mail for the correct destination. * Important Supplies (also known as Shunting at the Airport) - Percy, Caroline, Harold, Tom Tipper, Bertie and the Horrid Lorry need special deliveries; help Thomas pick up the right ones and deliver them. Pickups include a mechanic, fuel tankers, coal trucks and mail trucks. Mini Games * Great Race - Race Thomas and beat Bertie to the station. * Mail Bag Snag - Collect all the mailbags that Diesel is throwing out. * Toby's Maze - Go round a maze and help Toby find his way back to the station. * Troublesome Trucks Roundup - Round up the naughty trucks. Trivia * The UK release features the voices of Michael Angelis, Simon Hepworth, Stephen Donald and two unknown women for various characters voices while Robin Smith voices all of the characters in the US version. * Scenes from Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Cranky Bugs and Put Upon Percy are used. * Original music from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is featured in the game. * For people who do not have the driving console, the game's controls can be used on the bottom right side of the screen using the mouse. The keyboard itself is also useable but it has to be aligned to the ~ key; in this case, the up and down keys correspond to the throttle, the left and right keys correspond to the action lever, the 1 key corresponds to the whistle, and the 7 key corresponds to Thomas' face. * It is possible that the game was originally going to be released by Hasbro Interactive's name prior to Infogrames purchase, as they are known for creating PC games using the keyboard playset. Goofs * Sometimes, either the engines' wheels do not move or their side rods are missing. * Tidmouth Sheds, as in the previous PC games, has doors at the back. * The doors at the back of Tidmouth Sheds have inverted faces. * In the first level, when Thomas is taking Bertie's passengers, some of his lines repeat when you drive him around the Island. * Percy is seen shunting the mail car when Thomas finds it, but is later seen waiting at the mail depot for Thomas. * James' voice clip for the end of "The Rockfall at the Quarry" plays at the end of Edward and Percy's end scene for "The Missing Mail Car." * In almost every scene, Thomas is missing his eyebrows. * Caroline and The Mail Van's roofs are red instead of white and black, respectively. * In the Landslide game, Percy's voice sometimes echos and sometimes does not. * Trevor has Thomas' face. * Elsbridge is inaccurately called the Airfield Station. The airfield is actually located at Dryaw. * Culdee Fell is depicted as a station on the North Western Railway, as well as being at the base of the mountain in place of Kirk Machan. * Trevor is slightly bigger than Thomas. * Both Annie and Clarabel are depicted as brake coaches outside of the close ups. he:הרפתקאות רכבתיות Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Merchandise